


The House of Pain

by NaughtyMsM (LadyGrayse)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, F/M, Pain, Shameless Smut, Whipping, shackles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrayse/pseuds/NaughtyMsM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liana is an attorney by day, but something completely different (or maybe not) by night.  Will is intrigued by her and finds himself in over his head.</p><p>(I'm not very good at writing summaries, but that's a start anyway.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dark is the Night

**Author's Note:**

> A few things you might be interested in knowing (to set the scene, so to speak).  
> 1\. Liana is in her mid-40s, single, and not looking to get hitched anytime soon.  
> 2\. Robert is also mid-40's. Tall, dark, and handsome, blue-eyed....(no, I won't say who he's based on) ;)  
> 3\. Will is early 30s, devilishly tall, curly hair, blue-eyed. (not saying who I based his looks on either)  
> 4\. Ben is the same age as Will. And Ben is Ben. You may imagine him any way you want. (The Cumberbabe would be a good place to start.)
> 
> Also, I'm not into BDSM here in the real world, so all of this is coming out of the dark depths of my imagination.

He was sitting in the dusky evening at a sidewalk cafe, enjoying dinner with his best friend Ben the first time he saw her. Where others on the street this nice Friday evening were all dressed in the brighter colors favored now that the weather was warmer, she was dressed all in black.

A long gauzy black skirt paired with an equally gauzy black blouse, with black hose and – what else? -- black pumps. Her sleek dark (black?) hair was pulled back into an elegant chignon. Even her makeup was dark – smoky, black-lined dark eyes, dark blush, and equally dark carmine lips. The only things not dark about her were the silver chandelier earrings she wore and a long silver chain, which dipped down into her ample cleavage, covered in porcelain white skin.

Unlike the rest of the crowd, who were all smiling and laughing, the lady was all business. As she strode down the sidewalk, the revelers parted for her like a school of fish parting for a shark. He couldn't remember when he had seen so striking a figure. He didn't realize he had been staring until Ben spoke up.

“It's not polite to stare, William!” His friend regarded him from across the table.

“Sorry. I didn't mean to, but I've never seen anyone quite like her before.” He indicated the black-clad figure moving down the sidewalk past their table.

If the lady noticed him, or Ben, she made no indication. Eyes forward, unsmiling, she seemed intent on her destination. Will and Ben watched her until she turned a corner and disappeared from sight.

“Certainly unforgettable, isn't she?” Ben remarked casually, watching his friend across the table.

“Yes, she certainly is.” Will had a thoughtful expression on his face.

 

He sat at the same table the next Friday evening but didn't see her as he had hoped, lingering over his meal much longer than was necessary. Finally giving up, he left the cafe and went home. He even stopped by the next night, too, for coffee and dessert; still nothing.

The second Friday, he had once again joined Ben for dinner at the cafe.

“Still looking for her, eh?” asked Ben, amused at Will's behavior.

“Well, yes. She intrigues me and I can't get her out of my head.” Will sighed.

Ben chuckled. “Well, maybe you'll be in luck tonight.”

As they ate dinner, they both took turns watching for the lady. Having no luck seeing her all through the meal, they paid the check and left the cafe.

As they made their way down the sidewalk to Ben's car, Will caught a glimpse of a black-clad figure on the other side of the street moving rapidly down the sidewalk. Hearing his friend's sharp intake of breath, Ben looked up from where he was unlocking his car door and also saw her.

Tonight she was wearing skintight black jeans, which were tucked into black knee-high stiletto boots. She wore a long-sleeved satin blouse, with a deep v-front. As she walked down the sidewalk away from where Will and Ben stood, they couldn't help but notice that the blouse was backless.

Seeing Will standing there, staring after her with his mouth hung open, Ben shook his head and chuckled at his friend.

“Well?? What are you waiting for? Go after her, Will. You know you want to!” Ben teased him.

“Are you sure, mate?” Will looked at Ben, almost afraid of Ben's answer.

“Yeah, go for it!” Ben chuckled. “Call me in the morning and tell me all about her.”

Throwing a hasty “Thanks!” over his shoulder, Will set out across the street to try and catch her.

 

 


	2. The House in Kenworth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will follows Liana. Will he regret it?

She had turned a corner and was walking rapidly down the next block when he finally spotted her again. As if sensing his presence, she glanced over her right shoulder and he thought he saw the ghost of a smile before she faced forward again, still striding rapidly down the sidewalk.

At over six feet tall, with long legs, one would think Will would have no trouble catching up to her.

'How could anyone in those heels walk that fast?' he wondered more than once, struggling to keep up. She was several inches shorter than him but was having no trouble keeping the space between them a decent amount, even in the heels.

As he followed her down the sidewalk, taking a few twists and turns, he realized they were entering a residential area where the street lights did little to illuminate his surroundings. The elegant houses here were graced with courtyards and gardens in front, their perimeters overhung with massive trees and shrubs. The courtyards were mostly formal, with fountains in their centers and subdued lighting.

He watched as she walked into a particularly beautiful courtyard, the tall wrought-iron gate framed on either side by a high brick fence. He heard her heels clicking on the stone-lined path but when he entered the courtyard, she was nowhere to be seen. Seeing a bench facing the fountain, he decided to sit and catch his breath while he figured out what to do next.

Taking a look around, he couldn't help but notice the house behind the courtyard. Sheathed in tan stucco, the two-story mansion had a double portico held up by massive columns. To either side of the mansion, two smaller versions of the wrought-iron gate opened into what he presumed was a walled garden to the sides and back of the house.

Up-lights under the massive oaks gave the whole courtyard a vaguely spooky vibe, but Will wasn't particularly concerned. At least, not until he spotted the figure of a man under the shadows of a tree opposite where he sat. The man looked to be chained to some sort of scaffolding, his arms stretched over his head. Shirtless, the man stood silently with his back to Will, breathing hard, his head down. He stood so still that, unless one noticed his back moving from breathing, one might think the man a statue.

As he sat there studying the man, a dark figure studied him from the shadows of another of the massive trees. Quietly, the figure moved from the shadows up behind Will where he sat on the bench.

Will started as he felt a strong, soft hand clamp over his mouth.

“Shhh....shhhh now. It's okay....shhh.......that's good. Don't try to move now, okay?” said a soft feminine voice in his ear. He still wasn't sure how she managed to keep her hand over his mouth as she came around the bench to face hm. It was the lady in black!

“Promise not to fuss?” she asked him, waiting until he nodded to remove her hand. “Good. Now, why did you follow me?” Rather than sounding upset or angry, her voice had a rather teasing, curious tone to it.

“I'm sorry.” William stammered out. “It's just that, well, you passed by my table at dinner a couple of weeks ago and I can't get you out of my mind.”

She merely cocked her head and gave a soft chuckle. “Really?” she asked, her voice a musical lilt.

“Yes.” He hastened to explain. “My friend Ben and I were sitting at a sidewalk cafe when you walked by. You've captivated my imagination ever since. I had to see you again....” he trailed off as the lady gently smiled at him.

“Interesting.” she chuckled again. “And you followed me all the way here on foot?”

“Yes...” Will was beginning to wonder if he'd made a mistake following her.

She stared intently at him for some few moments, as if judging whether she should believe him or not. Finally she held out her hand. “My name is Morgan. And you are?”

As he shook her hand, he replied “I'm Will Maddox.”

“A pleasure to meet you, Will Maddox.”

 

Finally, the figure under the tree decided he'd had enough and groaned. It was then that Will realized that the man chained under the tree was also gagged. Watching the interesting mix of emotions that flitted across Will's face, Morgan gave a low, short laugh as she looked from Will to the man under the tree.

“Excuse me a moment. I need to tend to my client.” Morgan started to move away from Will.

“Client? You mean, you're the one who chained him and left him there?”

At that, Morgan gave a fuller laugh. “Yes, I did, at his request. By the way, welcome to the House of Pain.” she called over her shoulder.

Walking up to the man, she gently took his face between her hands. “Merlin?” she called. When he didn't immediately answer her she called again, louder this time. “Merlin? I think you've had enough for tonight. Let's get you down from there.”

Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the chains holding him up. As she brought each arm down, she took care to rub and massage both arm and shoulder. She also gently removed the gag. Reaching into another pocket, she brought out a silver flask. Taking out the stopper, she held it up to Merlin's lips. “Drink.” she commanded. Merlin, whom Will still couldn't see clearly, took the flask from her and turned it up to his lips, drinking the contents until nothing remained.

Clearing his throat, Merlin at last spoke, His voice hoarse, he managed to get out “Thank you” in a deep baritone.

Will's eyes went wide as he recognized the voice of Robert Dennings, one of the premiere stage actors in his city. Why was he here? And why had she addressed him as “Merlin?” And perhaps more importantly, why had Morgan chained him to the scaffolding?

“Come, love,” Morgan took his arm, “let's get you inside so you can rest.”

Turning him towards the mansion, she stopped long enough to look over at Will, where he still sat on the bench. “Coming?” she called out, an almost taunting lilt to her voice as if daring him.

At the front door, Morgan punched in the key-code and pushed the door open. Once Robert and Will had entered, she closed the door behind them.

Peering around at the foyer, Will took in the rich, elegant furnishings. Parlors opened on either side of the foyer, while immediately in front of them was a wide, curving staircase of marble, the centers of the treads covered in red carpeting.

“Now, let me get you upstairs and into bed.” Morgan once again took Robert's arm and led him to the staircase. The poor man seemed almost oblivious to his surroundings.

She indicated the parlor to the left. “If you'd care to wait in there, I'll be back down in a few minutes, Will. Help yourself to something to drink.”

Not waiting for him to answer, she turned and led Robert up the stairs.

Finding whiskey in the bar, Will helped himself to a stiff drink. Sitting in a plush chair and sipping his drink for a while, he was beginning to wonder if Morgan had forgotten about him. Finishing it in one gulp, he decided to go see if he could find her. Mounting the stairs, he stood in the landing at the top debating which way to go. Finally he heard a faint noise coming from behind one of the doors.

“Morgan?” he called out.

When no-one answered, he carefully tried the doorknob. Finding it unlocked, he pushed the door open.

He wasn't sure what to make of the sight that greeted him behind that door. Robert Dennings stood nude, his back to the door, holding onto the back of a chair. Morgan stood behind him, acat-o'-nine-tails held loosely in her raised hand.

As Robert hoarsely called out “Again!” Morgan brought the whip down across his bare ass. Taking in a ragged breath, he again called for the whip and again Morgan struck him. Will stood and watched in morbid fascination as she brought the whip down again and again, Robert barely flinching.

The longer he watched, the more Will became aware of how aroused he had become. As if reading his mind, Morgan turned towards him, letting Robert catch his breath.

Narrowing her eyes at Will, she walked over to where he still stood in the open door. Looking him up and down (especially down), she gave him an evil smirk. “Hmm....enjoying the show? But something tells me you might like to do more than just watch. And perhaps I'll let you, but not tonight. I don't think you're there yet.” Still smiling that evil smirk, she reached down and lightly palmed his erection through his pants.

“Now, let me put Merlin to bed and I'll take you home.” She turned away from Will and regarded Robert, still standing in front of the chair. “Merlin, we're finished for tonight. If you'll lie down, I'll soothe your backside so you can sleep.”

As Robert turned towards the bed, Will noticed the dazed expression on the man's face. Morgan pulled the covers back and watched expectantly as Robert lay face down across the mattress. Sitting beside him, she reached and removed a jar from the nightstand. Opening it, she rubbed a generous amount of the ointment across his back and buttocks, using gentle strokes.

As Robert sighed in pleasure at her ministrations, she continued to massage his backside, her eyes locked on Will's as if testing him. Once Robert had dozed off, she stood up and pulled the covers carefully over him.

Standing up quietly, Morgan motioned for Will to follow her out the door. Pulling it shut and not waiting for Will to say anything, Morgan grabbed his face and pulled his lips to hers in a crushing kiss. Will felt her tongue pushing against his teeth, demanding entrance.

Partly in shock at what he'd just witnessed in the bedroom and from her kiss, he felt his jaw slacken and then felt her tongue inside her mouth exploring his. As quickly as the kiss started, it ended. Morgan drew back, breathing hard and looking up at Will, who noticed for the first time how dilated her eyes were. Still looking at him, she grabbed his wrist and turned for the stairs. Pulling him behind her, they made it down the stairs and to the front door before Will came out of his shock.

Before she could open the door, he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her around to face him. Slamming her body against the door, he roughly grabbed her hips, grinding his against her as his lips came to claim hers. A wicked gleam in her eyes as she realized what was happening, Morgan grabbed his ass and began grinding back against him. As each fought for dominance over the other, Will realized how much he wanted to possess her. Just the thought alone, of having her submit to him, was enough to push him over the abyss.

_“Fuck!”_ he groaned, spilling in his pants and releasing her mouth to pant for air. He finally looked up to see her regarding him with those dark eyes.

When he would speak, she shook her head no and placed her fingers over his mouth to stop him. Turning once more, she opened the front door and pulled him behind her onto the porch.

Walking over to where a beautiful blue Mercedes was parked, she tossed him the keys and got in the passenger side. 'How did I not see the car earlier?' he thought, getting in behind the wheel.

Pulling out onto the street, they didn't speak, other than her giving him directions which brought them back to the sidewalk cafe. As his apartment was just up the street, he had no trouble finding his way home. Parking in the very front of his building, he stopped the engine and turned to her.

Clearing his throat as if suddenly aware once again, he asked “Would you like to come up for coffee or a drink?”

She chuckled softly. “No, not tonight. I have to get back to check on Merlin.”

As she started to open her door, he said “I know who he is.”

With that she sat back, giving him an appraising look. “Do you, now?” her voice held an undercurrent of warning.

“Yes. He's Robert Dennings, the actor. What I can't figure out is why.” He sat and waited to see if she might explain.

She regarded him carefully, as if measuring how much she should say that might satisfy his curiosity.

She finally said, “He does it as atonement.”

Definitely curious now by her answer, he said “Atonement for what?”

She graced him with a good chuckle at that. “For the way he treats his co-stars each night on the stage.”

Sensing that he still didn't understand, she continued. “The play he's doing now. It's a very intense role for him and it calls for him to be abusive to his female co-stars. The chaining he does as penance for the abuse.”

“But you whipped him, up in the house. Was that also part of his penance?”

She ducked her head, as if embarrassed by his statement, before giving a short laugh. “The whipping? No, Will, that was for pleasure. His AND mine.”

He sat there for some minutes staring at her, his mouth agape, trying to wrap his mind around what she said.

“Now, I really do need to get back to him. It's been....fun.” She said, finally opening her door leaving Will no choice but to also get out.

Coming around to her side, he handed her the keys. “Will I see you again?” He hoped so.

Reaching up, she kissed his cheek. “Perhaps.”

Getting back in the car, she started the engine and pulled out, leaving him standing on the sidewalk watching her go. When the Mercedes had disappeared into traffic, he turned and went inside.

 

 


	3. Robert Dennings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Liana talk.....among other things...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: smut, smut, and more smut!

Arriving back at the mansion, Morgan stopped downstairs just long enough to grab the whiskey and two glasses before going back upstairs to Robert.

He was laying as he was when she left him, but she could tell he was no longer asleep.

“Well, have you found a new toy?” he demanded of her roughly.

Coming to sit on the bed, she poured two shots of whiskey, handing one to him before she answered calmly. “Now, Robert! He followed me here, almost all the way from the apartment. Said he saw me a couple of weeks ago pass by that little cafe and I intrigued him.” She downed the shot in one gulp, grimacing only slightly at the burn.

“Did you fuck?” He demanded to know, finally turning his head to look at her, anger smoldering in his eyes.

“No, Robert, we didn't fuck.” She answered him in an even tone, reaching for the whiskey again to pour another shot in her glass.

“Do NOT lie to me, Liana!” He rolled over on to his side, propping his upper body on an elbow. “I smell the cum on you from here!”

“Robert, if we had fucked I wouldn't be sitting on this bed with you right now.” She replied calmly, giving him a sour look. “We kissed, we touched, he came, but we were fully clothed the whole time.”

She took a moment to down the second shot before continuing. “Besides, he was aroused by the sight of my whipping you and then rubbing your lovely ass afterwards.”

He regarded her, his eyes and mouth betraying the anger he felt inside. “Get undressed!” he told her harshly, “then get that lovely ass of _yours_ back here in this bed!”

“Alright, Robert.” she soothingly. “But, just so you know, I'm getting undressed because  _I_ want to, not because you're telling me to.”

She pulled off her boots and kicked them under the bed, along with her socks. A mischievous smile crossed her face as she stood with her back to Robert removing her jewelry. Turning back to him, she gave him a hard look as she removed first her blouse and then her jeans, waiting to see his reaction when he saw she wore nothing underneath – no bra or panties.

“Liana, come here!” he commanded her, eyeing her hungrily and holding up the covers for her.

As she settled beside him on her back, he stretched one leg over hers, draping himself over her so she couldn't much move. Reaching down her body with a free hand, he palmed her lips, stroking her clit with his middle finger.

“God, you're wet!” he said, continuing to stroke her clit.

“I wonder why?” she couldn't help teasing him, looking up into his eyes with a challenge in her own.

“He did that to you, didn't he?” Robert accused, starting to get rougher, more insistent with his fingers.

She favored him with a smirk. “He had help. I was already wet when he and I made out by the front door.” She couldn't help but goad him, aware of just how hard he was already.

“Liana!” he growled out in warning before roughly shoving her legs apart with his hands and settling his body between them.

“Planning to do something, are we?” she looked up and taunted him.

With another growl, he grabbed her hands, pinning them above her hand as he thrust deep inside her. He set a brutal pace, not giving her much rest before he slammed into her again and again.

She gave an evil chuckle. Hearing her laugh, he grunted and reached down, capturing her under her knees and bending her legs so her ankles rested by his head. Then he captured her hands again, leaving her completely under his control.

“Fuck, Robert!” she managed to get out.

It was his turn to chuckle evilly. “Exactly, Liana.” He ground out, continuing to pound into her.

Feeling her orgasm building in her, Liana couldn't help arching her back up into Robert's. “Hard, Robert! Harder!” she moaned into his ear.

Feeling his own approaching, a string of groans and expletives fell from his lips. As her body began to clench, she let out a long, loud moan, coming undone underneath him. That was all it took before he came, deep within her..

They lay there, bodies entwined, riding out the last waves of their orgasms together. Several minutes passed before Robert carefully tugged Liana's ankles from his shoulders and straightened her legs back out. He then gently withdrew from her body and stretched out beside her on the bed, holding her close.

He drew the linens back up over them as they snuggled together to sleep.

 


	4. The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will & Ben have breakfast. Will has a revelation for Ben about his "boss."

Will had a restless night after Liana (or 'Morgan' as he knew her) left him. It was not quite midnight when he finally went to bed, tossing and turning for an hour before he finally slept. And when he did sleep, he dreamt, awful arousing dreams of whips and chains. And in most, but not all, his was the body stripped bare, chained and whipped. In a few, Morgan was the one nude, her body spread before him as he spanked her hard.

He woke the next morning to damp sheets, not all of it from sweat. He stumbled into his bathroom to shower and discovered he was still half-aroused from his dreams of her. Climbing in under the warm water, he leaned against the cold tile and thought about the events of the last evening. He remembered how aroused he became, watching Morgan whip “Merlin” and how they had ground against each other at the front door, unconsciously palming himself as he did. It was only after he felt his orgasm building that he realized what he was doing.

“Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!” he groaned, coming hard in the shower. 'I really need to talk to Ben!'

Finishing his shower (and trying not to touch himself again in the process), he dressed and called Ben.

“Well, good morning Will!” Ben spoke thru the phone cheerfully. “How was last night?”

“Good morning, Ben! Let's just say it was an interesting evening!”

“Oh? How interesting?”

“Very! Care to come round for breakfast? I'll tell you all about my evening if you do.”

“I can be there in about 15 minutes.”

“See you then.”

 

After hanging up the phone, Will started on breakfast, thinking about how much he could or should tell Ben. He had just finished setting the table when his doorbell rang – Ben, on time as usual.

“Come in, Ben!” Will led the way to his breakfast nook. “I had an unbelievable night last night!”

“Oh? Details, please. And don't leave anything out!” Ben replied, helping himself to breakfast.

“Heavens, where to start?” Will sat down with his own plate. “Well, for starters, I must've followed her for ten blocks or more. She turned into the courtyard of one of those beautiful old houses in Kenworth. Lost her in there, but found something more....interesting....”

“Interesting?” Ben looked up from his plate. “Interesting how?”

Will swallowed his bite of toast then continued. “Kinky interesting.”

“Oh? Well, then, do go on!” Ben looked at his friend expectantly.

“Well, there was this man, chained to a scaffold under a tree. I didn't think he was real at first, but then I realized I could see him breathing. Then Morgan – that's her name, by the way – came out of the shadows and asked if I was following her. We introduced ourselves, then the man in the chains moaned. She said he was her client and she went and unshackled him. I went with them into the mansion and well, that's where things got even kinkier.” Will stopped to take a bite or two.

Ben asked, “What could be any kinkier than a man chained under a tree? And how is he a client of.....Morgan, I believe you said her name was?”

“I'm not sure what she meant by 'client' either and she didn't explain. And yes, things got kinkier. She had me go into a parlor for a drink while she took the man 'Merlin' as she called him, upstairs to bed. She didn't come back so I went searching for her upstairs. Found her and Merlin in one of the bedrooms and she was flogging him.”

“Wait. What?” Ben spluttered. “Flogging him?”

“Yes, flogging him as he stood there nude. Then she had him lie down while she rubbed ointment on his back and bum.” Will swallowed a sip of coffee.

“And you stood there and watched, I take it.” Ben seemed amused.

“Too shocked, I suppose, to back out the door, so yes, I watched....” Will trailed off.

Merry chuckling from Ben. “You were aroused, weren't you?” he accused Will.

Embarrassed that his friend figured him out, Will could only nod. “Yes, more than I care to remember. Thing is, after she got him in bed, we came out of the bedroom and she kissed me. Then she pulled me downstairs and, umm..we sort of made out by the front door.”

A full-on laugh from Ben at Will's admission. “Oh heavens, you didn't!”

Sighing and looking down at his plate. “Yes, we did, but we were clothed. Then she pulled me out the front door and had me drive back here. Then she got in her car and left.”

Ben was looking at him closely. “Is that all? Or is there more to your sordid tale?”

“Yes, there's more, but only a little more. I know who Merlin really is. He's Robert Dennings, the actor.” Will was relieved he didn't have to tell Ben quite everything.

“Hmm....” Ben sounded thoughtful. “You DID have an interesting evening. Are you going to see her again?” he asked, leaning back in his chair with his cup in hand.

“I don't know. I suppose it's up to her. She knows where I live now.” Will stood up, taking his plate to the kitchen.

Ben followed him. “By the way, what are you doing this evening?”

“Nothing at the moment. Why?”

“Come have drinks with me at Utopia. There are a few of us from work getting together.” Ben handed Will his empty plate.

“Oh, I don't know.....maybe.....what time?” Will asked, loading the dishwasher.

“7:30. Come on! It'll be fun! I can introduce you to the other attorneys I work with. Casual dress, okay?” Ben peered hopefully at Will.

“Oh, okay. I know that look! Utopia at 7:30, huh? I'll meet you there.”

“Good! Well, I'm off. Have to go have lunch with Mum! See you tonight. And thanks for breakfast!” Ben clapped Will on the shoulder and left.

Will's day passed quickly enough. Saturday was always apartment-cleaning time for him and before he knew it, it was 6:45. Laying out his clothes for the evening (jeans, white button-down, loafers, and a sweater in case it got cool), he hopped into the shower, careful to not repeat this morning's incident, though he couldn't stop thinking about it – or her. God, what had he done?

He took his time dressing – Utopia, a bar and restaurant, was just up the block and within easy walking distance of his apartment. Snagging his cellphone and his keys, he locked his apartment and went to meet Ben.

Arriving a few minutes early at Utopia, he didn't have any idea if anyone else was there, but when he described Ben to the hostess, she gave him a cheerful “follow me please” and let him over to where Ben sat with a couple of his colleagues. After introductions, they ordered drinks and sat around talking.

Will didn't see the lady who walked up behind him, sitting as he was with his back to the door. He didn't even realize anyone was there until Ben looked up, a delighted smile on his face.

“Liana! So glad you could join us!” He exclaimed, standing up and coming around to meet her.

“Will, I'd like for you to meet one of our lead attorneys, Liana Payne. Liana, this is Will Maddox, my best friend since grade school.” Ben said as Will stood and turned around, automatically holding out his hand as he did.

“It's nice to meet you, Will Maddox!” said Liana, shaking his hand, a wicked gleam in her eyes which belied the sweet smile on her face. She was dressed tonight in a classic cut, pink check suit, black pearls replacing the silver tonight.

“Umm....” Will stammered, “nice to meet you too, Liana.” He looked like he'd seen a ghost.

“Here, Liana, take my seat. I'll sit here at the end of the table. Let's see, if I remember correctly, you drink whiskey with ginger ale, correct?” Ben motioned the server over, oblivious to Will's reaction to her.

“Very good, counselor! You paid attention, I see!” Liana nodded approvingly at Ben as she sat down across from Will. “I can't stay very long I'm afraid, just one drink is all. I have a meeting with a client in a little bit.” She said, not taking her eyes off Will's.

“Oh, are you sure?” Ben asked, “I was sort of hoping you might join Will and me for dinner afterwards.”

Finally turning her attention to Ben, she replied, “Now, Ben, this is a very important client of mine. We shouldn't be tied up for very long tonight though.” shooting a quick look back at Will as she said “tied up” – Will tried, but failed, to keep from blushing and decided to study the menu in front of him. “Tell you what, how about I meet the two of you later this evening for, say, dessert and coffee?”

“That would be splendid! Any thoughts on where?” Ben agreed enthusiastically.

She appeared thoughtful for a moment. “Hmm....Cafe Caprial is open til midnight and they have wonderful desserts, too. How about I meet you both there? It's such a lovely evening out, we can sit at one of the tables by the sidewalk.” She smiled at Ben and then turned her attention to Will.

“What do you say, Will Maddox? Dessert tonight?” she asked, getting him to finally look up from his menu, only to see her smirking at him.

As he fumbled to put the menu down, “Umm....sure, I guess.”

It was then that their server arrived back with another round of drinks for the table, as well as Liana's whiskey.

Taking a sip of her drink, Liana asked Ben, “So, how did court go today?”

“Not bad, Judge convinced the defendant it would be in their best interests to settle with us. So, that's one more case closed and off my desk. I start on another one Monday. How about your case?”

“Delays, delays, and more delays! I frankly think they're grasping at straws now. It's a foregone conclusion that the plaintiff has already lost the case. They're about to have to shell out a great deal of money to my clients. But they've managed to get one more continuance, so I'm hoping we'll be finished next month.” She took another sip of her drink. “And I'm fairly certain the judge is hoping so, too.”

“Judge Connor will only let them continue that for so long. I'm sure he'll turn down any other requests for continuance they may come up with.” This from Leigh Black, one of the junior attorneys sitting next to Liana.

“That's good. I'd really like to finish this one up.” Changing to subject, she looked again at Will. “So, tell me Will, what is it you do for a living?”

Realizing she had spoken to him, he finally looked up from where he had been studiously reading his menu.

“Oh, I work for a design firm downtown. I mainly design landscapes around buildings.” He said, somewhat distractedly.

Ben laughed. “'Mainly design landscapes around buildings' he says! He's helped design a number of public parks around the city, including the new design for the City Central.”

“Oh, really?” Liana kept her gaze intently upon his face.

“Yes, well, I did have a hand in designing that.” Will replied, trying not to yelp in surprise as he felt someone's foot first on his leg and then his knee.

Ben clapped him on the shoulder. “Oh, stop being so modest! You designed almost the whole thing, including that delightful new run-through fountain.”

He had to stifle a groan as he felt the foot now gently rubbing his crotch.

“Which fountain? The one with all the lights? That one's delightful!” Liana grinned at him.

“Yes, that very one, as well as the landscaping around it. He did all of that, didn't you Will?” Ben looked at him expectantly.

“Um, yeah, that was me.” Will took a major sip of his vodka tonic. “If you don't mind, I need to go to the men's room.”

“Oh, of couse, Will!” said Ben. “Are you alright?”

“Uh, yeah, just need to go.” Will said, flustered, as he stood up.

Liana stood, too. “I really need to be going. Don't want to keep my client waiting. Bad form, you know, to leave someone hanging.” She looked straight at Will as she said it.

Ben and Liana watched him make his way back towards the front of the restaurant, where the bathrooms were located.

Gathering her purse, she turned to Ben. “Well, thank you for the drink. I'll see you at Caprial in a bit. How about I text you when I'm finished with my client?”

“That would be lovely, Liana!” Ben stood and gave her a hug. “See you later this evening.”

As she made her way back through the dimly lit restaurant, Will called out to her from the hallway to the restrooms. “Liana!”

Walking up to him, a mischeivous smile on her face, she cocked her head at him. “Yes, Will? And keep your voice down unless you want dear Ben to hear you.”

He took her hands in his and pulled her further down the hallway. “What's your name, your real name? Is it Liana or Morgan?” He demanded.

She chuckled. “Both.” She replied, leaning in on him. “My full name is Morgan Liana Payne. By day, I'm a rather well-paid senior counselor for the law firm my grandfather founded. By night...well, let's just say I'm a different type of counselor.”

Standing there watching her, her tongue touching her upper lip, her eyes half-lidded and watching him like a snake, Will did the only thing his brain could come up with. He bent down and crushed her lips to his, savagely kissing her in the hallway and not much caring if Ben or anyone else saw him.

When he finally broke the kiss some few minutes later, he asked “Are you going to see 'Merlin' tonight? To whip him again?” his voice rough, full of want.

Raising her eyebrow at him, she regarded him carefully before answering. “Perhaps. Or perhaps I really do have a client meeting to attend.”

She reached up and pulled his lips back to hers, not kissing them but giving them a short lick. “I'll be back later, remember? Coffee and dessert? You, me, and Ben? And who knows? Maybe just you and me much, much later.”

She gave him another small wicked smile, turned and left.

Will leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath and slow down his heart. He was still there several minutes later when Ben came and found him.

“Will?” Ben's voice full of concern. “Are you okay? You don't look so good.” Ben leaned over and grasped Will by the elbow.

Will finally looked at his friend. In a strangled voice he said, “That was her, Ben. That was her.”

Ben gave him an odd look. “Whatever do you mean, Will?”

Straightening up, Will ran his hands through his hair. “Liana. Liana is Morgan. The same Morgan I met last night in the courtyard.”

Ben regarded Will incredulously. “Liana is Morgan?? Are you sure? Could you possibly be mistaken?”

“No, Ben. She recognized me when she came in. Sitting there at that table, do you know she was rubbing my......well, let's just say there's a different reason I had to leave the table. When she came by here, I confronted her and she admitted it. Her full name is Morgan Liana Payne. And she's the lady in black I followed all the way to Kenworth last night.” He ran his hands through his hair again.

“Hmm...and now she's having coffee and dessert with us later tonight.” Ben gave a short laugh. “Would you like for me to talk to her? I mean, I work with her, I'd be happy....”

“No!” Will interrupted him. “No, Ben...” he said softening his tone. “Don't...just don't. Listen, just forget I said anything, okay?”

Ben regarded Will, an amused expression gaining ground on his face. “My god, Will! You want to see her again, don't you? Are you sure you want to go down that particular rabbit hole?”

“Yes...no....fuck, I don't know what I want exactly.”

“Okay...well, you better figure it out. I suspect she may want to play with you tonight.”

“I mean, Ben, she's hot. And watching her last night, well, that turned me on like I've never been turned on before. I think I want more, Ben. Is that wrong?” He asked earnestly.

Ben paused to scratch his neck, “Will....just, well, be careful. I don't know anything about her nocturnal activities, and I'm fairly sure I don't want to. As for her daytime activities, not only is she a lead counsel, she's THE senior attorney in our law firm. The only one she answers to is her father, the current head of the firm, and he doesn't come in much. That makes her a very powerful, possibly dangerous person. Promise me you'll be careful, Will. Try not to lead her on or you and I both might regret it.”

“I promise, Ben. I'll do my best to be careful. She just....” Will shook his head.

“I know, Will, I know. Come on, let's get some dinner! I don't know about you, but I could use a strong, stiff drink right now.”

 

 


End file.
